I like Emo Butt
by FluffyAngelLover
Summary: We all know they like Big Butts,Now there's a New kinda Butt to like and it's Emo............. Unedited Read at own Risk Still need that Beta


I like Emo Butt

_**"When Kagome Sings"**_

"When Chippy Sings"

Disclaimer : me no own

Ok this just some random thing i thought of when me and my hot emo guy friend we're talking about his Butt.He has an awesome ass.It was based entirely on his ass.and uhh yeah Chippy really doesn't sing she's in the talking but she had to be there ya know she helped me write it.Unedited Probably full of Mistakes.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Come onnnnn" Kagome whined to him as she was trying to pull Sesshomaru towards a new Emo CLub known as the Sashou.

"No Such things are a waste of time and there is no point"He told her.Kagome sighed and then decide to just go in by her self and leave Sesshoumaru there.Sesshomaru noticed his girlfriend leaving him and went over to grab her and drag her off.Kagome noticing Sesshomaru coming towards ran into the club.Sesshoumaru growled and walked into the club.It was dark with lights flashing everywhere and the song Never to late By the Three Days Grace.

"Ok everyone we got us singer please welcom Kagome Higiurashi" Yelled out Shippo.Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru then smirked.Kagome came out with Chippy (random person i made up named Chippy XP) and suddenly the Spot light was on Sesshomaru.

"This goes out to My hot emo guy right there Sesshomaru Taisho"Kagome said.

_**Oh my god  
Chippy, look at his butt  
Its so firm**_

_**he looks like one of those hot emo guy's**_  
Who understands those emo guys_  
_

_**They only talk to him because he looks like a total emo  
I mean his butt  
It's just so firm  
**_

I can't believe it's so round  
_**It's just out there  
I mean, it's hot  
Look, he's just so Emo**_

_**I like firm butts and I can not lie  
You other girlies's can't deny  
That when a emo walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a emo for it's your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was firm  
Deep in the jeans he's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh,Emo I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My HomeGurls tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me some money  
Ooh, rump of Firm man  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy**_

_**I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
he's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette**_

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying Big butts are the thing  
Take the average Chippy and ask her about her thing

_**he gotta have a firm ass back**_

_**I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
Emo Got it goin on  
Alot of Chimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on**_

So lEmo's (yeah), Emo's (yeah)  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even Panda's boys got to shout  
Emo's got back

My chippy whippy don't want none unless you've got emo buns  
You can do Emo's or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some Chippy's wanna play that hard role

_**And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And She pulls up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're flat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your Bunnz are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a emo I can't resist him  
Red beans and rice did miss him  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So Emos if the butt is round and Firm  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-800-CHIPOLOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Emo got back  
Emo got back  
Little in tha middle but he got much back x4 **_

Kagome was standing behind Sesshoumaru now and then proceeded to smack him on his ass.After she was done everyone just kinda Stared at her.Sesshomaru was blushing slightly you had to look really close to see.In the background you could make out the figures of Shippo and Chippy rolling on the floor laughing there asses off and it just so happened someone Recorded the entire thing and was now sending it to everyone they knew then some one random guy named Jeff Decided to post it on youtube.

--

Totally random and if you didn't get o well and yes i did leave out a lot of stuff but i couldn't change all the words so who cares it was for my amusement i just shared it. __


End file.
